Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a paging indicator transmission system of a mobile communication technology, and more particularly to a paging indicator transmission method, system and reception device for a mobile communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers constantly strive in reducing power consumption and prolonging a standby period of a wireless terminal in a wireless communication system. When a terminal is in a standby mode, the power consumption of the terminal is chiefly allotted for intermittently receiving paging messages through a network, and the power consumption of a radio frequency (RF) device account for a large portion of such power consumption. Therefore, by reducing operating time of the RF component, the power consumption in the standby mode can be reduced to prolong the standby period.
To fully utilize wireless resources, a network pages a set of terminals according to paging indicators in a grouped manner. For a particular terminal, a precise position of the paging indicator in the set may be obtained from system broadcast messages. To increase the reliability of paging indicators and reduce the probability of missing paging indicators, paging indicators in a system are coded by a repeated coding method. That is, paging indicators of terminals are set to the same position in different timeslots where paging indicator channels (PICH) are located in a time period, so that a preferred solution for receiving paging indicators can be achieved.